Cooped Up
by JustMidnightRain
Summary: Set during the OoP, Ron and Hermione have been stuck at Number 12 Grimmauld Place for too long and decide to have some fun. But will a little fun turn into something else? And with a little Fred and George thrown in, how could it go wrong? Happy reading!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

Hermione tapped her pen on the desk, thinking of what to write. The constant tapping was driving Ron insane. They had been cooped up at Number 12 Grimmauld Place for far too long now and he began to notice little things about his housemates.

'Could you stop that Hermione!' he exclaimed suddenly. 'It's driving me bonkers!'

'Well if you don't like it then leave!' Hermione retorted, turning around to stare at him madly. She was trying to write Harry a letter. Dumbledore had made them promise to keep Harry in the dark. She was trying to put in as much as possible without telling him anything. It was crazy!

Hermione turned back to the letter as Ron made no attempt to leave, this time sucking on the end of her pen, in deep thought. Ron gazed over to her; his eyes were instantly drawn to the way she sucked on the pen, hypnotizing him. Suddenly she slammed it down, startling Ron who blinked four or five times.

'I need a break,' she said. 'I know! How about we clean up that room upstairs?' she suggested excitedly. Ron groaned then decided it was better than sitting around all day.

'Whatever,' he said getting to his feet, then, surprising Hermione, he unconsciously held out a hand to help her up. She took it with a light blush gracing her cheeks. Ron confused her.

***

They slowly began cleaning the room in a comfortable silence, well Ron slight disgruntled at having to do this the Muggle way at the most. Hermione didn't mind it that much, being a muggle-born and all, until something wet came flying at her, hitting her on the cheek. She turned to see Ron, rolling on the floor laughing like crazy.

'Ronald Weasley!' she said, hands on her hips. She stole a sideways glance at the bucket of soapy water next to her. Quickly she soaked her sponge, her eyes turned back to Ron, who hadn't noticed due to his continuing laughing fit. 'Oh, you'll pay for that,' she her mouth twisting into an evil smirk. Before he knew it he had been hit square in the forehead by the sponge.

'You did not!' he said, picking up the still soaking sponge and facing Hermione.

'I did.' Hermione said, laughing. That was all it took to bring out a full out water fight. They were both running around laughing while getting soaked by the dripping sponges which were flying about the room when Ron suddenly stopped by the bucket and picked it up. He held it over Hermione's head.

'Don't you dare,' she warned but Ron had already tipped the bucket. Instinctively she pushed at his arms trying to avert the water but instead it fell over the top of both them both with a loud splash and with a squeal Hermione slipped right into Ron who fell to the ground as well. Hermione wiped the water out of her eyes quickly.

'You did not just-' Hermione started.

'I did.' Ron said teasingly, through his laughter. Hermione opened her eyes and immediately blushed crimson when she noticed what she had landed on. Ron lay drenched beneath her, his laughter subsided and he gradually noticed the suggestive position too. His ears blended in with his hair as they turned pink though Hermione didn't make any move to get off him. Instead she was examining him closely. She had never noticed how attractive Ron actually was, with his wet red hair plastered to his face, the mischievous sparkle in his eye, his freckled face, his well-toned muscles underneath her. Hermione's eyes travelled slowly to his lips, unconsciously licking her own. She could feel his eyes on her as she met them. Ron staring longingly into the dark brown orbs, which never failed to amaze him. Suddenly an urge pulled him towards her and he closed the gap between them. Hermione felt his warm lips seal her breath, as their mouths touched. Ron was about to pull away, horrified at what he had done when he felt Hermione's mouth begin to move and her once wide eyes closed. With a sudden change of mind, he deepened the kiss and, taking Hermione by surprise, wrapped his long arms around her. Her heart was almost leaping out of her chest and she was positive that Ron could feel it too. Eventually, due to lack of oxygen alone, they broke apart. Hermione had never had such an electrifying kiss and obviously neither had Ron. Hermione giggled at his awestruck face. Then swooped down to kiss him again, which he took full advantage of. Suddenly there was a flash from the doorway.

'What a fantastic Muggle contraption, right Fred?' said a voice.

'So right, George,' came a second voice. 'Not taking advantage of poor Miss Granger are you Ronikins?' he cooed.

'You know Fred, I think EVERYONE should see this,' George said, holding a picture in his hand, looking at it as if it were a prized possession.

'I agree,' Fred replied before grabbing the picture and running from the room with it high above his head yelling, 'MUM, MUM LOOK WHAT ICKLE RONNIE HAS BEEN UP TO!!'

Shocked, they didn't move before Ron quickly slid out from under her and ran out the door chasing after Fred and George who were singing, 'Ronald has a girlfriend!' happily. Hermione lay flat on her back on the soaked floor, her arms stretched wide, breathless and bewildered not to mention embarrassed, listening to the twins taunting, Ron yells and the now screeching portrait of Mrs Black.

She guess this was how it would always be with Ron, but it was worth it.

**A/N: There you have it folks, my first fanfiction is up and posted. I hope you enjoyed reading my story and have and enjoy the rest of your day.**


End file.
